


Coleccionista

by tsubame_17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, intento de humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-29
Updated: 2008-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubame_17/pseuds/tsubame_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron es un coleccionista empedernido</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coleccionista

Se quedó inmóvil cuando la intensa mirada azul lo atrapó en aquel desolado pasillo. Buscaba por toda su figura algo que parecía no encontrar y él, instintivamente, se llevó las manos a la espalda.

\- Si te lo pido, ¿me lo darías?- le preguntó, el pelirrojo, expectante.

\- No- fue su cortante respuesta.

\- ¿Aunque estuviera dispuesto a darte lo que quieras?

\- ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer?

\- Pide- dijo valientemente.- Ya veré si vale la pena- le aclaró.

\- Bésame- fue lo primero que se le paso por la cabeza.

No pudo evitar reírse, mentalmente, de su ocurrencia, cuando vio la cara de Ron al escuchar su propuesta. 

No tenia idea de lo que le pedía el pelirrojo, pero estaba seguro de que seria algo sumamente valioso para que se hubiese atrevido a pedírselo directamente sin pelear.

Por un instante, le pareció que meditaba la petición y, al notar que dudaba, decidió insistir, solo por molestarle. 

\- Encima de pobre, cob...

No tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase, ya que la boca del pelirrojo estaba sobre la suya, lamiendo y mordiendo delicadamente sus labios, dejando entrar gustoso la lengua del otro. Disfrutando golosamente de las caricias que las grandes manos repartían sobre su cuerpo.

Cuando su mente pudo reaccionar correctamente, el pelirrojo se había alejado de él y tenia un gesto triunfal en el rostro.

\- Creía que me pedirías algo humillante, Malfoy. Pero... - Frente a sus ojos apareció una carta de la colección de Magos Famosos que hasta hacia un instante estaba en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.- ¡Muchas gracias! Esta era la carta que necesitaba.

Lo vio desaparecer por el pasillo con una sonrisa tonta marcada a fuego en su cara.

-Todos los gryffindors están locos- susurro al aire, yéndose el también de allí.

**Author's Note:**

> Fue escrito para el Concurso 15 Vicios 2008 de archienemigos.livejournal.com


End file.
